


a new destiny

by Drasamoth



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasamoth/pseuds/Drasamoth
Summary: the night was young the air still. at least that is what constable Scott thought. but that night he learned that the shadows hide more than just rats. my own FIC i may update but i am a busy soul reaper. peace





	a new destiny

Police Constable Scott hated the night shift of his rural beat, ever since the events of January 2016. As he patrolled this desolate lonely place he strained his eyes to see into the dark valley below. Out of nowhere there came the sound of movement and bright lights. His heart started to beat thunderously loud and he realised he was now holding his breath. A girl in yellow clothing walked up to him. Constable Scott noticed that in the place of her arm was a swirling glowing mass of blood that resembled fire. Suddenly the girl moved. Constable Scott snapped out of his dazed state and ran over to assist her. He crouched next to her and heard her struggle to say something. As he lowered himself the girl’s voice sounded more like a wild animal rasping for breath. The girl raised her head and roared “RUN” the constable was caught off guard by the scream and fell backwards.  
Suddenly the officer noticed the air had grown cold and that they were surrounded by shadows with glowing red orbs were the eyes would be. Behind him the girl rose to her feet and asked “do you want to live” the officer replied “stay back miss it’s not safe” as he drew his gun the girl repeated herself louder and with more authority in her voice “DO YOU WANT TO LIVE” the officer startled and confused turned and stood at attention replying “YES MA’AM” the girl stood up strait and smiled “good. MASTERRRRRR” and with that a red hat began rising from the girls shadow followed by the head, torso, arms and finally the legs. Now stood behind the girl in yellow was a tall man dressed in red with a hat and a set of orange tinted glasses. “w-w-w-what the h-hell is that thing behind you” demanded the police officer. The girl replied “this is my master Alucard and it’s our job to remove these vampires from the face of this earth.” The officer stood in shock at the girl’s statement but soon awoke from his confusion to the sound of gunshots and a wet splashing noise all around him.  
Suddenly the figures with the red eyes were gone and all that remained were bloody piles of ash and dust. The officer turned to the girl as she started walking away what is your name he pleaded  
“Seras Victoria” she replied and then disappeared into the darkness. Unfortunately that wasn’t the last time Constable Scott encountered the pair. Five years later hell was being brought to earth and there was no sign of the pair of strange people who had saved him. A year later officer Scott had been turned into a vampire but remained on the side of the resistance and was allowed into a sub division of the resistance designed for vampires willing to fight for humans. It was then that I met the girl in yellow but her master was nowhere to be seen. The officer approached and said “I doubt you remember me but you saved me from a swarm about five years ago” the girl replied “I remember you and as the final battle approaches I shall tell you the story of my master.”  
………………………………..  
Alucard is an ancient vampire who rests for fifteen years at a time and is awake for one hundred. However during his last sleep cycle I his apprentice Seras Victoria a dhampir/dunpeal (half vampire half human) was kidnapped and his heart was broken into five pieces by demonic blood knights. During their celebration they accidentally left one piece of his heart behind. Using Alucards heart shards the blood knights ruled for centuries unopposed. Five thousand years later Alucard awakens to the chaos of hell being brought to earth. He discovers the year is 4899 and that his master (sir Integra fairbrooks wingates hellsing) has forged a rebellion to oppose the blood knights.  
Alucard must fight his way through hell to find allies who will offer blood, enemies who he must kill and the blood knights who hold his heart. He will find his companion again and restore the world but until that day he will forge a path across earth that will scar both heaven and hell.

“When hope is gone, undo this lock, and send me forth, on a moonlit walk.”  
“The Bird of Hermes is my name, eat my wings to keep me tame.”


End file.
